


Another Battle

by inordia



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 两位君主把他们的战争搬到了床上。





	Another Battle

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设：B！橙子／O！十四  
> 207衍生，我不拥有他们

赢得一场战役需要技巧，赢得一场战争则需要动用所有的手段，没有哪一项应当被指责是不道德的，任何能击中敌人弱点的方法都值得尝试。但这一切的前提是知晓敌人的一切，信息才是获胜的根本，威廉深知这一点。托马给他反馈了很多重要的信息，包括路易十四最深的秘密之一，法兰西的国王是一个omega。

威廉为修道院会面准备了很多，每一项措施都是为了挫败路易，其中就包括乐雅克的面具。面具被涂上了来自东方的香料，会引诱alpha和omega强行进入发情期，幸运的是威廉身为一个beta不会受此影响。晚餐时路易的失态让威廉意识到是时候让面具登场了，他知道路易的伤口在那里也知道如何狠狠地按压伤口迫使对方妥协。

事情的走向基本在威廉的把握之中，他看着壁炉里燃烧的面具不禁好奇起发情期究竟能带给一个omega多大的折磨，身为beta是一件既不幸又幸运的事，看看刚才路易愤怒的样子，他有意识到自己究竟是为何烦躁不安吗？他会回到房间里，粗糙的马裤面料摩擦着湿得要命的后穴，但他将得不到满足，就算他是此时修道院里最美味的omega。

哦不，威廉紧张地从椅子上站起来，他忘记了omega发情时的信息素，从小作为一个与信息素无缘的beta长大总会让他忽视一些细节，他不能让荷兰的大臣们被法国国王的信息素诱惑到暴乱。好在alpha信息素的香水哪里都能找到，哪怕是在修道院里，威廉拿着那一小瓶香水急匆匆地沿着旋转的楼梯进入了路易的房间，眼前的香艳场景让他不知是否该立马转身离开。

抓住了全欧洲目光的太阳王此时未着寸缕躺在床上双腿大张，左手手指浅浅地插在那美好的入口，从omega甬道里流出的交合液已经将一小块床单染成了深色，他的右手玩弄着胸口又红又肿的乳头，被汗水打湿的长发黏在白皙的皮肤上，从腹部半干的精液来看他已经射过一次了。路易仿佛根本没察觉威廉的到来，双眼失神地望着房间尽头的圣母像，仍然专注于抚慰空虚的后穴。

万能的主，威廉咽了一口唾沫，这一切对一个才二十二的beta来说真的太过了，他视作对手并有那么一两分崇拜的人正在放荡地亵玩自己的身体并毫不掩饰地发出诱惑的喘息声，这个房间太小太闷没法子令人呆下去，他打开香水瓶匆忙对着空气乱喷一气并希望这些剂量足够遮掩路易的omega信息素，又仔细地把窗户关好才准备离开，但大量的alpha信息素带来了一个威廉没想到的后果，路易陷入了更疯狂的情欲中。

发狂的omega会是什么样子？威廉从没见过，所以当他被突然冲上来的路易抓住狠狠摔在床上时还不太明白发生了什么。

“是你对我做了手脚。”路易一面解开威廉墨绿的马甲一面咒骂，虽然他的声音此时听上去被情欲染得万般勾人，“你会为此付出代价！”

“等等——”威廉想从路易的手下逃开，但他没想到发情的omega力气如此大，路易牢牢地把他按在了床上，开始色情地舔舐他脖颈处靠近腺体的皮肤，却没能如愿以偿地找到alpha的信息素。

“你的监护人没告诉你omega进入强制发情会发生什么吗？还是说他没来得及告诉你就被你杀死了？”路易脱下了威廉的马裤，手指熟练地挑逗着beta尚未勃起的性器，从双球一路往上不轻不重地碾过铃口，听着年轻beta的抽气声，omega露出一个志在必得的笑容，“我清楚你的打算，但你把自己作为免费阴茎送上了门，我可不会拒绝。”

年轻的荷兰执政官可以面对兵临城下的法国人保持镇定自若，却无法应对年长者的引诱，他咬着下唇企图拒绝接受自己在法国国王的抚摸下勃起了的事实。很明显路易是一个自私的omega，只顾着让自己爽，所以这场的性爱不包括任何温存的亲亲抱抱，等到把威廉折腾得完全勃起之后，路易就顺势骑在了荷兰人身上，他毫不害羞地分开臀瓣让饥渴的后穴缓缓吃下了那根硬得发疼的阴茎。

没有任何扩张和前戏，除开路易先前的手淫，omega几乎完全吃下了beta的老二，那根虽然比不上alpha但仍然巨大粗长的老二，路易轻微晃动了一下腰，发出猫一般满足的声音，感受着被填满的快感。威廉只感觉自己进入到了一个柔软潮湿的温柔乡，每一寸肠壁都懂事而焦躁地吸着他的阴茎，omega体内流出的交合液打湿了他们俩的耻毛，淫靡的水声随着路易的动作而愈发强烈，这种从未体验过的感觉是如此美妙以至于他几乎忘记了反抗，倒不是说荷兰的执政官还是一个纯情处男，但他的确是第一次和男性omega做爱，而对方显然拥有娴熟高超的性爱技巧，轻而易举地让每次撞击都碾过自己的前列腺，仅凭抬起腰再重重坐下就把自己操上了高潮。

射精显然不能满足发情的omega，威廉本来的计划是希望欲求不满能这么路易一整晚，但现在也许他该把计划改为把法国国王操到崩溃，从本质来说都会有利于明天谈判的结果，他向来是一个懂得随机应变的人。

“法兰西竟然让一个omega当国王。”荷兰人握住路易柔软的腰猛地往上一顶，法国人被这突如其来的举动爽得差点直不起身。

“你不明白，嗯啊，”路易一面呻吟着一面嘲讽地笑了，“蜂群会围绕蜂后运转，因为omega是珍贵的，啊哈、孕育者。但是让蜂群围绕一只工蜂运转？唔啊……那才是愚蠢。”

“你不是那个最完美的神选之人，”威廉的双手顺着细腻如丝绸的皮肤向上，毫不留情地捏住了路易充血的乳头，“你不过是一个渴望被随便什么人操的omega。”

“你太年轻，太幼稚，”路易看上去很享受被折磨乳头的滋味，“甚至不明白怎么做爱。”

“而你太虚荣自大。”威廉找准时机一把将路易从自己身上抱了起来让他跪趴在床上，在从他身后重新进入法国国王的身体时狡猾的荷兰执政官一口咬上了路易的腺体，他吮吸着那一小块皮肤，感受到omega的腺体随着脉搏而轻微颤动，他咬得如此用力以至于尝到了血的铁锈味，同时威廉也变化了角度让阴茎顺利插入了路易高热的生殖腔，在发情期头一次得到满足的路易在疼痛和性爱的双重快感中尖叫着潮吹了，生殖腔涌出的一大股交合液从穴口流出。威廉抹了一把混杂着交合液和前液的液体，将手指强势地插进了路易的嘴里。

“我的确年轻，但我善于学习。”威廉努力回忆着做爱的诀窍，可惜这并不像战争有多少技巧可讲，他尝试地含住了路易的耳垂轻声说，“看看你，法兰西的国王此时正如此淫荡地含着他的宿敌的老二，你会对每一个你的敌人都这样做吗？你的后穴也曾这样接纳罗昂的阴茎吗？你的叔叔加斯东呢？或者是你的治国之道就是用身体去征服每一个反抗者？那你可有得忙。”

路易咬了一口威廉的手指，急促的呼吸里透露出不屑：“你以为这就能使我屈服？那你还需要多张些见识。性爱守则第一条，少点废话。”

“那么你以前的发情期是怎么度过的，用圣处女像塞进自己的后穴吗？”新教徒抬起天主教徒的下巴让他看向房间尽头的圣母像，在他耳边喃喃道。

“嗯啊……异教徒……呵。”路易眯起了眼睛，“身处一座天主教修道院不会让你羞耻吗？”

威廉眨了眨眼睛，无视了路易的话：“听说你的弟弟也是omega，这倒不令人意外，也许他和整个宫殿的人都做过了。想必他是为数不多的知道你的真实性征的人，两个发情期的omega，嗯哼，你们会在一张床上来一场放荡的兄弟性爱派对，既然你如此热爱派对，互相给对方手淫直到迎来omega的潮吹，你的弟弟会舔你的阴茎吗，你的生殖腔呢，我想你会命令他这么做对不对？你爱强行让整个世界服从于你，这也是为何整个世界都会转而对抗你。”

“管好你的舌头。”路易咬牙切齿地说，仿佛忘记了威廉的老二还插在自己的身体里。

“好的，那么告诉我，你的信息素是什么味道？”威廉换了种进攻方式，故意放缓了抽插的速度。

“太阳照耀下的玫瑰花园，浓郁甘醇的红酒，脂粉与丝绸——”发情期的omega欲求不满地扭动着腰企图得到更多。

“凡尔赛的味道。”威廉接过路易的话补充道，“那就应当还有毒药、阴谋、腐烂衰败和人心惶惶的味道。”他每说一个词就更用力地撞击路易的生殖腔，“你到战场上是为了逃离凡尔赛，但你的信息素却让你再次回到那座即将崩溃的宫殿，多么巧合的命运。真幸运我是个beta，不用闻到如此绝望的信息素。”

路易愤怒地别过头拽住威廉棕色的卷发咬上了他的嘴唇，这不是太阳王擅长的湿漉漉的长吻，而是一次无礼粗暴的撕咬，在汗水和情欲的气味里他们俩唇舌相缠只为了击溃对方，等他们分开时嘴唇都又红又肿，真不敢想象明天的谈判桌上会是什么情景。

“如果你真的是神选之人，你也该意识到神的旨意是让凡尔赛崩塌。”威廉气喘吁吁地舔了舔嘴唇，这感觉太奇怪了。

“你——”路易扬起手企图掐住威廉的脖子，但就在这动作之间荷兰执政官终于成功突破了最后一道防线让阴茎深入到了法国国王的子宫里，omega从未被侵犯过的身体内部宛如天堂，二十二岁的beta爽得说不出话来。路易失去了力量趴在床上高耸着屁股，omega的体质让他做好了承受侵犯者的精液的准备，beta的体质注定了威廉不能标记也不能成结，但他仍然出于本能用力握住了路易的腰让精液全部浇到omega的子宫里。

“你会，呃，像其他omega一样怀孕吗？”威廉又回到了那个年轻无知的beta的状态里，他可真的不知道这种事。

“不，法兰西的国王不会怀孕。”路易扬起脖子享受着被内射的快感，背部展示出优美的曲线。

“他们对你做了什么？”威廉的手滑到了路易柔软的小腹处，omega的身体随着喘息而起伏，那里永远不可能像寻常omega一样孕育一个新的生命。

“一个国王应该承受的事。”路易闭上了眼睛以最平静的语气说道，让威廉从自己身体里退了出来，“感谢你的服务，你可以出去了。”

服务？威廉挑起眉毛，一股无名怒火涌上心头，法兰西的国王当真把他当作宫廷里挥之即来弃之即去的女人吗，这从一开始战争，也将一直是战争，时间给了年长者经验，但年轻有年轻的好处。

他原以为，事实上他本确信不疑，前一个疯狂的夜晚足以让他挫败路易，但他没有想到路易像一株被要枯萎却被重新浇灌的植物，神清气爽容光焕发。威廉简直不能相信他的眼睛，明明昨晚他让路易高潮了，让他回忆一下，只算后面也有三次。而现在，几小时前还和他在床上较量的法国国王微笑着否决了他关于结盟的提议。威廉怔怔地看着路易远去的背景，继而也微笑了起来，他输掉了这一场战役，但他还没输掉整场战争。


End file.
